1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) module to a circuit board, and in particular to a method for making a low profile socket connector.
2. The Prior Art
Socket connectors for retaining and electrically connecting a CPU module to a circuit board are well known in the art. A socket connector comprises a flat housing defining an array of holes therein for receiving and retaining conductive contacts. The flat housing is positioned on a circuit board and retains a CPU module thereon with the contacts electrically engaging corresponding conductors of the CPU module and the circuit board to establish electrical connection therebetween.
The socket connector requires a predetermined total socket height in order to provide sufficient retention force for the contacts. The contacts so retained undergo elastic deformation when contacted by the corresponding conductors of the CPU module for establish electrical engagement therebetween. As the size of the socket connectors is reduced with the trend of miniaturization, the total socket height is reduced which results in insufficient retention force of the contacts.
Furthermore, the size of the contacts is also reduced leading to a severe problem of yielding when contacted by the corresponding conductor of the CPU module. Yielding of the contacts may cause poor electrical engagement between the contacts of the socket connector and the corresponding conductors of the CPU module.
In addition, the size-reduced contacts represent a problem of poor productability and high flaw rate and thus poor reliability for it is more difficult to make and assemble the contacts to the housing. The poor reliability may also cause problems in mounting the socket to a circuit board by a system integrator or a mother board manufacturer.
It is thus desired to provide a method for efficiently making socket connectors of high reliability and consistent quality for overcoming the problems discussed above.